


Из дневника Джона во время евротура

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Kudos: 1





	Из дневника Джона во время евротура

Чача говорит со мной на кансайском. Ни черта не понимаю. Попросил Гакта перевести. Лучше бы не просил… Обратился к Ю, выяснил, что Гакт бессовестно врет. Скотина.

Ночевал с Гактом в одном номере. Всю ночь говорили на философские темы. Потом ему надоело, и он ушел гулять. Через час пришел, разбудил меня и угостил яблочным пирогом. Вкусно, но будить-то зачем?

За обедом Гакт отобрал у меня мороженое со словами: «Тебе надо беречь голос!» — и сожрал его. Хотел объяснить Гакту, что он неправ, но Ю меня остановил. По размышлении пришел к выводу, что Ю спас мне жизнь.

Моих шуток никто не понимает, зато все ржут надо мной просто так. И громче всех — Гакт.

Всю ночь не спал — думал, как отомстить Гакту. Так ничего и не придумал. Днем позвонил Руи посоветоваться. Руи сказал, что придушит меня, если я буду звонить ему на рассвете и приставать с глупыми вопросами. Друг называется.

Гакт опять пытался отобрать у меня мороженое, но я не дал, сказав, что ему надо худеть. Кажется, он обиделся. Чача сказал, что я молодец.

Французы очень милые. Одна девица на концерте показала мне сиськи, послал ей воздушный поцелуй. Она чуть в обморок не грохнулась. Как меня тут любят!

Выступали в Кельне. На сцену прилетел лифчик. Примерил. Понравилось. Залу тоже. Гакт ржет надо мной и предлагает прогуляться до магазина, чтобы купить мне лифчик по размеру.

Выступали в Берлине. Этот концерт будут транслировать в Японии. Что-то я нервничаю по этому поводу.

После трансляции звонил Руи. Оказывается, в японском есть мат. Много мата. Даже Гакт сказал, что не знает таких слов, и на всякий случай их записал.

Прилетели в Москву. Нас встречали с плакатом #FreeJon. Гакт указал на него и шепнул мне: «Не дождешься».

Нас тут любят! Наверное, даже слишком. На сцену летели уже не только лифчики, но и ошейники, и плетки. Они что, ограбили секс-шоп? А еще тут много девчонок с клевыми сиськами. Предложил Гакту задержаться тут еще на недельку, но он рвется в Европу. Эх…


End file.
